open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Clinkz
Clinkz, the Bone Fletcher, is a ranged agility hero that is capable to kill a lone enemy while escaping from threat isn't a big deal too. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore At the base of the Bleeding Hills stretches a thousand-league wood—a place called The Hoven, where black pools gather the tarry blood of the uplands, and the king-mage Sutherex sits in benevolent rule. Once a sworn protector of the Hoven lands, Clinkz earned a reputation for his skill with a bow. In the three-hundredth year of the king-mage, the demon Maraxiform rose from sixth hell to lay claim to the forest. In response, the king-mage decreed an unbreakable spell: to any who slew the demon would be granted Life Without End. Unaware of the spell, Clinkz waded into battle, defending his lands against the demon’s fiery onslaught. Clinkz drove Maraxiform back to the gates of sixth-hell itself, where on that fiery threshold the two locked in a mortal conflict. Grievously wounded, the demon let out a blast of hellfire as Clinkz loosed his final arrow. The arrow struck the demon true as hellfire poured out across the land, lighting the black pools and burning Clinkz alive at the instant of the demon’s death. Thus, the mage’s spell took effect at the very moment of the archer’s conflagration, preserving him in this unholy state, leaving him a being of bones and rage, caught in the very act of dying, carrying hell’s breath with him on his journey into eternity. Abilities Q: Strafe 75/80/85/90/95/100 mana || 30/25/20/15/15/15 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self || Dispellable: Yes Clinkz nimbly attacks with a barrage of arrows. Dramatically increases attack speed for a short time and grants Clinkz the ability to automatically dodge projectiles. Cast Point: 0 Attack Speed Bonus: 110/160/210/260/320/380 Duration: 3.5 (Talent 7.5) --- W: Searing Arrows 10 mana Ability: Target Unit/Autocast || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Imbues Clinkz's arrows with fire for extra damage. Cast Range: 640 Bonus Damage: 30/40/50/60/100/150 (Talent 60/70/80/90/130/180) Note: -If the level 25 talent is taken, Searing Arrows now hit another target within clinkz's range --- E: Skeleton Walk 75 mana || 20/19/18/17/17/17 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self Clinkz moves invisibly through units until the moment he attacks or uses an ability. Cast Point: 0 Fade Time: 0.6 Movement Speed Bonus: 15%/25%/35%/45%/55%/65% Duration: 20/25/30/35/35/35 --- R: Death Pact 100 mana || 85 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Pure (HP Removal) Clinkz consumes the target friendly or enemy creep, gaining a percent of its hit points as max health and damage. Death Pact has a limit to the amount of health and damage that can be gained. Cast Point: 0.5 Cast Range: 400 Bonus Health Gain: 40%/60%/80%/100%/120% Bonus Damage Gain: 4%/6%/8%/10%/14% Max Health Gain: 750/1050/1350/1750/3250 Max Damage Gain: 75/105/135/175/325 Duration: 65 Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * When Death Pact was still from the vanilla, it gave clinkz huge amount of health and damage to the point the game is unplayable, hence the max health and damage gain. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source